The Fall of a Nation
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: Tino stood tall beside his Nordic brothers, for those two years all of them had helped, they tried to negotiate with the waring sides, trying to get them to see their faults and make up for it. After two long years of waiting, and worrying they finally got them to agree to their mess ups and started again. As Tino looked up into the sky he smiled, finally he was whole again.


Tino's tears weren't weak, they were the sign of a fallen nation, a fallen race, a fallen life. They were tears of a coming together, of a unified nation finally becoming truly unified. The war between the to factions lasted nearly two and a half years. Finland finally became whole again. there was no West or East, there was only Finland. The single most bloody country the Nordics have ever known.

For two years the stench of blood hung thick over the snowy, rocky mountains, over the rivers and the oceans. There wasn't a day when you could walk outside that you didn't smell that iron liquid rotting up your senses, forcing you to realize the entire ordeal. Every step, every breath could've been a natives last, there was no way to tell, not then, not now.

Tino stood tall beside his Nordic brothers, for those two years all of them had helped, they tried to negotiate with the waring sides, trying to get them to see their faults and make up for it. After two long years of waiting, and worrying they finally got them to agree to their mess ups and started again. As Tino looked up into the sky he smiled, finally he was whole again.

Taking a breath, heat over came Tino's body, the sudden change in temperature causing him to pass out. "Tino!" Strong arms caught the boy. Picking him up Berwald felt the others forehead. "He's burning up. We need to get him into the house. Matt, Norge go fetch some ice water, Björn go get some blankets and a clean washrag. We need to cool him down."

Berwald carefully held the young nation in his arms, carrying him into the house that they all shared. Tino's face was finally at peace, after years of war, after years of stress and not being able to sleep at night Tino was finally calm, he could rest without fear of death.

Placing him down on the bed Berwald sat down next to him, feeling the others pulse, checking his breathing before he did anything else. The other three came in at the same time, Berwald dipping the rag in the water and placing it across Tino, the blankets piled onto him. He needed to sweat this out… Well at least until they could get a doctor to see what was really going on, but in their hearts they knew what it was.

Depending on Finland and their acts of working together Tino could live or die. If his nation wasn't truly brought together soon he would die. A nation can't live without both parts. Even if he managed to survive, the anguish of not having a united country would kill him. He would feel worthless, like he wasn't fit to be Finland anymore. With his death millions of people will die with him. Without Finland, Tino was nothing. Without Tino, Finland was nothing.

If Tino passed on that would be the end of Finland, a very influential Nordic Country. It would also put a lot of sadness on the other countries, mainly Sweden. Berwald loved Tino, he always had. Ever since their dominance by Denmark, Berwald had a deep love for the platinum haired male. Berwald and Sweden could possibly go down with Finland, leaving the Nordics to a mere three.

Fortunately the others left Berwald and Tino to be, knowing that if anything was wrong Berwald could handle it. Rewetting the rag Berwald cleaned Tino's face, sighing. "Tino, don't leave me… Don't leave us. We are the Nordics, we've overcome our struggles and become one of the most powerful set of countries this world has known. Without you the joy would leave from our lives. You keep Matt in check, Norge from killing Matt, you're a great fatherly figure to Björn and you are the light of my life. I know you're still afraid of me, I know that I scare you but I don't think I could live without you, not any longer." Taking Tino's hand he kissed it, and stood. "Live so we can fight together. We will bring Finland back together, even if I have to tear my own country apart doing it. Live, for all of us and for your people." Walking out of the room Berwald closed the door, leaning against it.

"He'll live Berwald. Despite what you think, and how Tino acts he really does think highly of you. None of us are quite sure if it is love, but Tino won't die without saying goodbye to you. You mean too much to him."

"Norge, you can't be sure. He just finished a two and a half year war, between two of his own factions. He's tired, if I were him I don't even know what I would be doing. I might've given up long ago. He's strong, one of the strongest nations I've ever met. The reason why I fell in love with him… For a while now I know he just wanted this to end, he put on a strong front, he made it seem like everything was okay. He kept cheering us up when we were supposed to be cheering him up. I want to believe he'll pull through, but we can't be sure until the time comes for something to happen."

Norge looked at Berwald, sadness in his eyes. Berwald really did love Tino with every fiber of his being, he would run across the world and back for him. If Tino really didn't make it, Berwald would be crushed. He didn't want to see another nordic fall. "Tino will pull through and you will be there at his side when he wakes up. I don't care if he doesn't wake for another month. We will make Finland what it once was and the minute Tino's eyes open he will see you and your scary mug." Norge laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I'm just kidding about the ugly part. You're handsome if not a little scary. Anyways, Tino will be thrilled to see you. If I have to get Matt in here to kick some sense into you then Odin help you I will. Now get in there." It was almost out of character for Norge to seem so caring but then again these past couple of years have had everyone on edge. A little change for the better wasn't going to hurt anyone.

—

It took only three weeks for the other Nordics to prove how stupid their little fight was. Also mentioning that Tino was going to die if they didn't improve helped them along. Tino was an honorable figure all over Finland. Everywhere you went you could mention Tino and the peoples hearts would swoon. He really was a big influence on Finnish life.

For three weeks Berwald left Tinos side for only an hour, to help the other countries, though he was able to do a ton from inside the bedroom. All four of them worked day in and day out to keep Finlands economy stable. They weren't going to lose Tino that quickly.

Feeling something warm on his hands Tino opened his eyes, surprised to see that Berwald was sitting… rather lying down with his head on the bed, hand in his. He felt so weak, so helpless. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep but he knew that there was a lot of work to do. Shaking Berwald he spoke. "Berwald. Wake up."

It didn't take but mere moments for the bigger nation to wake, his normal grimace gone, a huge smile replacing it. "Tino you're awake. Guys, Tino is awake!" Taking him into a hug Berwald nearly started to cry. "You worried us so much. You've been asleep for three weeks. I was so scared you were going to die." Taking a breath he hiccuped, feeling Tino's arms encircle him, pulling him close.

"Berwald it's okay I'm here."

Berwald shook his head, allowing the tears to freely fall now. "No it's not Tino. If you had died I don't know what I would have done. All of us would've been sad. You bring light and happiness into all of our lives. You are our Finland. Don't scare me like that again. I love you… I love you."

Tino's eyes opened in surprise. He knew that Berwald had feelings for him but he didn't know they would go this far. Bringing Berwald's face to his he wiped away his tears, smiling. "Berwald… I'm happy." Bringing their lips together they kissed sweetly for what seemed like hours, though it was only a couple of minutes. "I love you too Berwald… I have for a while though I never was sure how to admit it." Smiling at each other it felt like their worlds really were coming back together.

"It's about time…. Ow."

"Shut up Matt that's rude."

"What Norge you have to admit you've been waiting for it."

"You're both stupid."

"Quiet Björn."

Looking at the door the rest of the Nordics stood there, smiles on their faces, matching those of the two on the bed.

For now the Nordics were together again. They still had a long way to go in order to get Finland back on it's feet but they were a family again and nothing could stop them.


End file.
